Everything Changes
by wiley22
Summary: Things are going to change for Micheal, Shane, Eve and Claire. When a new girl comes to TPU bringing a whole lot of trouble and a secret that could change things forever.
1. Chapter 1

Morganville is a normal town in the middle of nowhere Texas to the rest of the world, to the people who live there it is the Vampire Capitol of the world.

Driving into Morganville, Texas was surreal. When your from a city and come to a small town. Well lets just say it looks like a dump, a little tumbleweed town in the middle of nowhere. I'm driving to Morganville to attend Texas Prairie University (TPU). Blasting my favourite band The Black Veil Brides, my mom would complain at me but my parents are in the car behind me, bringing my stuff. Which I seem to have a lot of, it's crazy how much stuff I have, I hope there's enough room in the dorms.

I pull in to the university car park which is manic with 1st year students and returning students. 'Crap it's going to be hard to find a parking place let alone two places.' I say out loud. I spot a place two places down next to a red convertible. My cars going to look like a shed parked next to that. I get out and wait by the car and I get my phone out to text my parents _'I'm by the OTT red convertible, doubt you can miss me'_, my parents find a space about two rows over and find me by my car. We head off to register and find my dorm. I introduce my self to the person at the desk to a young girl with a name tag that says Claire, 'Hi my names Melanie Johnson' she looks at her sheet and ticks off my name.

'Yes, here you are. Your in room 213 in the mixed dorm, here's your key, your map and your schedule for the first week.'

'Thanks' I say giving her my best friendly smile, taking the stuff from her.

We make our way to the dorm carrying a small amount of stuff, mainly cleaning products because my mom is totally OCD but it will be nice to have her clean before I move in. The room is quite spacious, it has a reasonable amount of wardrobe space, a desk and an ok size bed. It's not a single but not as big a doubt but the mattress was clean.

I left my parents in my dorm as I went back to my car, to get some more stuff. There red convertible was still there but there was a well dressed girl with shiny brown hair, a tight fitting dress that barely touched the top of her thighs. She wore a little jewellery earrings and a bracelet with a symbol on it. She was talking to two other girls, who looked like they were trying to hard to be the Brunette.

'She must be the leader of the pack' I thought. I went over to over my car boot and overheard some over the conversation.

'Can you believe Preskool, she's such a nerd, she actually volunteered to help today'

'I know Monica, she's such a nerd and she sucks up to everyone including vamps'

Vamps? I thought, maybe it's a nickname.

'I know, my brother is fooled by her goodie to shoes act too'

I start to gather some stuff out of the car, and get my finger caught. 'Shit that hurt' I said out loud. All three girls turned to glare at me.

Monica I think her name is looks at me up and down, obvious distaste for my outfit on her face.

I like what I have on I have a pair of ripped skinny jeans, a black band t-shirt and some chunky lace up boots.

'Look what we have here girls, a little rock and roll chick' the others laugh.

'Thanks, that like totally what I was going for, and you're the whore Barbie, right I think I seen that outfit on the actual doll it's so small' giving my best stuck up dumb girl accent.

Anger flits across her face.

'Oh I'm sorry that was rude, I didn't introduce my self, I'm Melanie, and welcome to rock chick 101.' I said and give her and her minions the finger as I gather my stuff and walk off.

We spent most of the day unpacking and organising my stuff. I put some posters on the walls to make it more me. We had a quick look around, going to a couple of my main classes and then we went out into Morganville for lunch. It was like a different world outside of TPU. It was so quiet and nobody mingled on the streets as if everyone were strangers. Weird! We went to this burger joint, which had the best burgers I had ever tasted.

'Mmm I think I know where I'm eating for the next year'

'Honey, your not living off burgers, don't make me come up here more so I can stuff some vegetables down you'

'Ha-ha ok mom, I'll eat some veg'

After lunch, it was time for my parents to go. I walked them to there car and my mom cried, my dad hugged me hard and I was so close to tears but I'm not going to cry I'm made of harder stuff. I love them but it was dawning on me as they said good bye, why I had chosen TPU. I loved them but there was something I had to do in Morganville and if they knew it would kill them.


	2. Chapter 2

After my parents left I went back to my car to get a couple of CDs. When I got to the car, I felt like going Jackie Chan on someone's ass.

'Those Bitches' I said out loud. Getting a few glares from the few remaining people in the car park. Monica and the other two had smashed in my front window and keyed my car with the words whore and bitch all over the paint work.

'AHHHH' I screamed out loud in frustration. Those bitches, I needed to do something but what, do I phone the cops or was there some sort of protocol. I decided to go back to the front desk. The young girl from earlier was still there, helping new students, I went straight up to her.

'Hi, it's Claire, right?' I said pointing to her name tag.

'Yeah, um...Melanie?'

'Yeah' I said surprised.

'How can I help you?'

'I have a problem and I'm not sure what the protocol is in situations like this?'

'What's the problem I might be able to help or if not ill be able to point you in the right direction?'

'Some bitches, totalled my car, smashed in my window and wrote all over it using their keys'

'Oh, um what makes you think it was girls who did this?'

'Ok there may have been an incident earlier but it wasn't my fault, they said something's so I said something's back. I give as good as I get.'

'Did you happen to get any names?'

'I think one of them is called Monica, not sure about the other two'

As I said Monica's name, a look passed across Claire's face somewhere between understanding and worry.

'Right, leave it with me I'll sort it out, if you can just give me your cell phone number and your licence plate number, I'll be in touch when I have something.'

'Thanks' I gave Claire my numbers and left to go back to my dorm room. I did a bit more unpacking and then decided to have a lie down. I had about an hour nap; when I woke up I checked my phone for any missed calls hoping I would have heard from Claire. I got up and noticed a sheet of paper sticking out underneath my door.

I went over to pick it up from under the door, on the paper in big bold writing was the word PARTY. Sweet I thought just what I needed, a way to blow off some steam. I grabbed my toiletries and went to the communal showers. On my way to the showers I walked straight into someone, they grabbed my arms to stop me falling backwards. I looked up and saw a good looking guy smiling at me.

'Where's the fire' he laughed.

'Sorry, I wasn't paying attention; I didn't mean to walk into you, thanks for grabbing me before I fell.'

'Hi, my names James, you live on this floor?'

'Hi, I'm Melanie and yeah I live here, I'm just on my way to the showers.'

'You going to that party later?'

'Yeah, think I'll be going, you?'

'Yeah, I guess I'll see you there.'

'Yeah, see you.'

After a nice shower, I decided to get ready and have a few pre drinks. Though technically I was only 18, I had been drinking illegally for years so I wasn't going to stop now. I had brought some vodka and some lemonade with me, so I poured myself one while I looked at my outfit choices. I had decided to wear a tight fitting black skirt, with a see through purple top with a black vest underneath and a pair of purple heels with spikes at the back. I sat at the mirror looking at my hair wondering how to wear it, I had mid to long length blonde hair with blue eyes, and I decided to wear my hair down with a few loose curls and wear purple eye shadow and lipstick. By the time I was ready to go I had had four vodkas and was a little excited about my first college party. I followed the directions on the paper but since it was on campus it wasn't that hard to find.

By the time I had arrived, the party was already in full swing with crowds of people outside, as well as inside. I made my way inside squeezing past people until I found the kitchen, I got myself a clean cup and poured myself a beer. I like alcohol but that doesn't mean I trust people at parties to many little boys thinking there thugs and getting girls drunk or drugged up so they can drop their panties. I leaned up against a wall, sipping a drink when the guy I met from the dorm earlier, came up to me.

'Hey Melanie, enjoying yourself?'

'Hey James, I haven't been here long but the parties bouncing.'

'Do you want to dance?' He asked.

'Sure, lead the way.' I said smiling at him.

He led me out of the kitchen and into another room which seemed to be a makeshift dance floor. We danced together for a while to fast pumping songs and to a few more intimate songs where we got closer together. At some point we started making out while we danced. I had another two beers by this point and was defiantly feeling the effects. I was going to invite James back to my dorm for a little one on one. When a girl came up to me, it took me a few minutes to realise it was Monica. Great, I thought.

'Hey, Melanie.'

'Hey Bitch, I know it was you and your sidekicks who wrecked my car so don't be all false friends with me.'

'Oh I won't' she whispered leaning in and tipping her drink down the front of my top.

'Opps, sorry' she said smirking.

'You did that on purpose' I could feel the anger building up inside me. I clenched my right fist and punched Monica in the face.

The punch disorientated her making her spin and then she launched herself at me toppling me backwards. She was on top of me punching me, and then I reached up to grab her hair and rolled over to get her under me. I hit her and she hit me, at some point I could taste blood, my lip must be split. Then when it felt like we had both ran out of energy, we just lay there on the floor, looking at the ceiling not caring about the people staring at us like a pair of zoo animals. A face loomed over me.

'Claire?' I asked unsure, clearly a bit disorientated.

'Hey, let me help you up,' she held out her hand and I grabbed it feeling myself being pulled up. When I stood up I noticed that someone had helped Monica up.

'Eve, can you help me grab Melanie's other side.'

A Goth girl who I assumed was Eve came around to my other side and helped support me.

'Hey, this isn't over bitch' Monica shouted.

I just gave her the finger as Claire and Eve led me outside and back to my dorm.

When we were in my room, Claire was looking at me assessing the damage and Eve was looking at my collection of CDS and books.

'You have great taste in music and to bad about your top because your outfit was so good' Eve said.

'Thanks' I said looking down at myself not realising that my top was ruined.

'Also that was badass, what happened with Monica, I have been wanting to do that for years, she is such a bitch and watching you gave me a little satisfaction.'

Claire shot Eve a look, shutting her up.

'No problem I guess, she had it coming after everything she has done today.'

'Listen you don't want to mess with Monica, she has influence around here and can make your life hell, trust me from experience.' Claire said sympathy in her voice.

Claire helped clean my face and told me to ring her in the morning, leaving her number on my bedside table. Once Eve and Claire left, I passed out fully clothed on top of the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke with a start, as my alarm starting blearing at me from my bedside table. Ahhh! It felt like someone was driving a nine inch needle through my skull, with each noise my phone made. I grabbed for my phone picking it up from the bedside table, turning it off. Peace and quiet though I still had a headache and felt like shit, from the hangover and going one on one with Monica. My face felt like it was swollen. I dread looking in the mirror, I wish I could stay in bed, but it was the first day of classes and I couldn't miss anything. No matter how Hung-over I was feeling or whatever I looked like.

I avoided the mirror, deciding to head straight for the showers. A lot of people stared on my way to the shower but I couldn't give a flying fuck. After my shower, I braved the mirror. I was surprised my face didn't look to bad a black eye and a split lip. I could live with that I just hoped that Monica at least looked a little worse. I dressed quickly, grabbed my bag and made my way to my first lesson. I was taking engineering. I liked to build things and science was one of my favourite subjects at school, so picking a subject which incorporated two of my favourite things was key. I'm quite smart when I apply myself, which I didn't do much of during my early years, I must admit, I just couldn't be bothered but once I started to enjoy education I found that I was smart not genius smart but smart none the less.

The morning lessons were introductions to the lecturer and the topic. We were given a list of books to buy for each class and a list of items that would be useful to have. In my morning classes I met a girl called Phoebe. She was a little shorter than me, with short brown hair; she had a load of super cool piercings and a tattoo behind her ear. We stared to talk and hit it off pretty easily, we were in the same classes, had similar interests particularly when it came to music and books. We decided to go to lunch together. We decided to stay on campus since we didn't have a lot of time, we grabbed a sandwich and drink and decided to sit outside under a tree.

'So I have been meaning to ask, what happened to your face.'

'Oh, some bitch had it coming; I have only been here a day and already making enemies sounds about right. Trouble sticks to me like flies stick to horse shit.'

Phoebe laughed at that.

'So what did the bitch do?'

'Well we had some words, the end so I thought but no she had to go deface my car and then she threw a drink over me. I just lost it; sometimes I find it hard to control my temper.'

We enjoyed the rest of lunch and then had to go to afternoon lessons. Phoebe wasn't in all of my afternoon lessons. So we swapped numbers so we could meet up sometime. Afternoon classes passed the same as the morning classes. Boring! After lessons, I went back up to my dorm to find, Claire outside of my room.

'Hey, Claire.'

'Hey, Melanie, what happened to phoning me to let me know you were ok this morning? I have been worried all day.'

'Sorry, I don't remember saying I was going to ring but thanks for checking on me. I'm ok and my face isn't too bad. Any news about my car?'

'About that Monica's brother will get the damage looked at and fixed, I'm here to pick up the keys, but he also said to warn you to stay away from Monica. He won't be so helpful, next time she gets beaten up.'

'I'll give you my keys and I'll stay away from Monica if she stays away from me, but I won't give any guarantees.'

I let Claire in my room while I grabbed my keys to give her.

'Thanks for this' I said handing over my keys.

'No problem, just try not to get into any more trouble, Monica isn't one to be messed with and neither is her brother, he's the town major.'

'Ok, bye.'

'Bye.'

I text Phoebe, to see if she wanted to grab some dinner before maybe watching a movie in my room, she took me up on my offer.

We met outside the dorms and walked out of TPU onto the streets of Morganville. The sun was starting to go down, I told Phoebe about the Burger place and we decided to go there. The burgers were amazing, the fries not so much but the burgers made up for it. It was strange inside the burger place, there seemed to be a divided to the people in town. There was one group of people who looked a little pale who sat together. I caught one of them looking directly at me, licking his lips like I was his next meal. He was good looking but I really wasn't in the mood for a sex at the moment plus I'm sure my face would protest at making out. My lips were swollen enough as it was.

By the time Phoebe and I were leaving it was fully dark outside, but we weren't far from TPU. So we made our way quickly out into the dark. Not far from the diner I had the panicky feeling that we were being followed. I stole a glance behind me, no one was there but the feeling wouldn't pass. We sped up a little more, and then someone stepped out in front of us. My heart leaped in my chest. It was the pale guy from the dinner, he had a strange red glow to his eyes, it chilled me to the bone to see his eyes glow. I never show fear so I simply looked him in the eye, physically preparing myself for anything, while I tried to think of a solution to the problem at hand. We were closer to TPU now, we could run for it but he was in front of us, we had to think of a way to get away. A thought crossed my mind, 'where to guys hurt the most?' I used all my force in my leg to kick him in the balls, he didn't seem to flinch, I grabbed Phoebe's arm and told her to run. I dragged her onto the road out of the guy's reach but he seemed to come out of nowhere right in front of us again. I saw a light on, in what seemed to be a coffee shop across the road. If we could make it in there, we might get away.

'Phoebe RUN!' I shouted. I decided to distract the guy by running towards the coffee shop, while Phoebe ran to TPU. He would follow me because I had kicked him, I knew that male pride would get the better of him. So predictable, he followed me, he was gaining on me, I looked over my shoulder and then all of a sudden he realised where I was going and stopped. A growl ripped out of his throat, he sounded more beast than man. Then he disappeared in a flash, gone. I still ran to the coffee shop, I ran inside. My heart was beating so fast I felt like it was in my ears and I could feel the blood pumping through my veins.


	4. Chapter 4

Once inside I felt as though my nerves were like livewires, I was shaking from adrenaline. 'God I hope Phoebe made it back ok.' I thought I'll have to text her to be sure she's alright. I went over to the counter. Behind the counter was a man good looking in that mature sort of way he had dark hair with streaks of grey running though his hair which tied back, he had dark eyes and strong facial features. He was wearing an apron and what seemed to be a tie dyed t shirt. 'Guess he's a hippy' I thought. There was someone in front of me being served, I used that time to try and get control of breathing which was still going a mile a minute.

'Can I help you?' the guy behind the counter asked giving me a slight smile.

'Hi, can I have a small hot chocolate with whip cream'

'Coming right up' they guy started to make my order.

'Th...Thanks' I said my breathing still not quite right.

He looked up at me 'Hey are you ok? You seem a bit agitated and seem to be shaking.'

'I'm fine just a little shaken, I guess I have been through worse'

'What happened?' he asked sternly.

'Just some creep, with what seemed like psychopathic tendencies; it was as if his eyes were glowing with excitement'

'Glowing you say? Notice anything else?' He asked handing over my hot chocolate.

I took a sip thinking about my answer, God this was yummy hot chocolate. 'Yeah, I guess he seemed like terminator badass, like I kicked him in the balls not even a flinch and I swear he was moving so fast. Where ever we turned he was, it was weird.'

'You keep saying we yet you're alone?'

'Yeah I was with a girl I met today her names Phoebe, she ran to TPU while I was the bait not that she knew that but I knew his male pride would make me number one target and I had seen the light on from across the street so I made it my plan to run here and he did follow me up until he realised where I was going, he let out some sort of frustrated growl and then disappeared. So you can understand why I'm a little shaken but it's not so bad I did find a cool coffee shop which makes great hot chocolate.' I said smiling at him.

He smiled at me 'Thanks but I can see why your shaken if you want to take a seat for a while, until I close, I'll escort you back.'

'That would be great, Thanks'

I took a seat near the counter; while I waited I got my phone out to text Phoebe. _Hey Phoebe, hope you made it back ok tonight, that creep was killer krazy but he disappeared once I found somewhere with too many witnesses. Let me know you're alright? See you tomorrow. _

The coffee shop was only open another half an hour, so I sat in silence drinking my hot chocolate then decided to help the guy clean up. So I went around collecting dishes, cleaning tables and organising furniture.

'You don't have to help you know?'

'I know but I'm bored and the sooner it's done the sooner you can take me back to the dorms' I said giving him my best smile.

'Oh by the way I have been meaning to ask, what's your name? In my head all I have been saying is counter guy and I would rather put a name to the face.'

'Oliver, what about your name?'

'Huh, you look like an Oliver but for some reason I though more of you as a George and my names Melanie.'

After the place was clean, Oliver led me outside into the dark streets of Morganville. I waited outside while he locked up. Then we made our way towards TPU, It's not far but having Oliver with me gave me some comfort because that guy was creepy and I didn't want him to come back. As we walked Oliver looked like he was searching for danger at every corner, we walked in silence side by side, I thought about Phoebe thinking she still hadn't text me back, while stealing glances at Oliver who looked like a soldier on some sort of mission all hard angles with a stern face. Oliver walked me up to the front door of the dorms.

'Thanks for walking me Oliver'

'No problem, I can't have someone being hurt or preyed upon.'

'Night' I called over my shoulder as I made my way into the building giving him a little wave. I went straight to my dorm, locking the door and checking the windows before falling into a fit full sleep.

I woke up covered in sweat, my hair stuck to my head and the duvet strewn across the floor from being kicked off during the night. I picked up my phone from the side of my bed to check the time. Ugh it was half five in the morning, great I thought. I went over to my window to let some cold air in, I opened the window and leaned out feeling the cold air on my skin it brought goose bumps across my flesh. I took in a deep breath; I was having the worst two days, first Monica and her minions then the creep and now the strangest dreams about blood and glowing red eyes.

I closed the window slightly putting it on the latch so it would continue to allow air in; I grabbed my stuff and went for a shower. I had ten minutes before the showers would start to get busy with students waking for classes. I showered quickly and went back to my room, I dried off and then looked in the mirror my face was much better only slight bruising around my eye was still visible and my lip had gone down there was just a small cut on the left side.

As soon as I was ready I made my way to my morning lectures, we started actual lessons today. Most of the stuff I already knew but its nice when a professor surprises you with a little titbit of useful information. Phoebe hadn't turned up to lessons, I text her during a break getting that feeling in my gut, that something wasn't right.

_Hey Pheebs, You alright? You're not in the lesson this morning so I thought I check on you after what happened last night. Give me a text back. Mel. _

I had a reply instantly back.

_Hey Mel. Sorry I didn't reply last night I was pretty shaken but I have come to a decision. I'm quitting TPU, it's just not for me and last night's incident just helped me realise it. Sorry. Pheebs. _

That was so weird she didn't come across as someone who would quite let alone let a small thing last night put her off. I had that weird feeling in my gut again that something wasn't right.

I had a free afternoon so decided to go to Common Grounds which is Oliver's coffee shop. The shop was heaving with students and locals, it looked like every seat in the place was taken but I didn't mind standing.

'Hey Oliver' I said when I got up to the counter.

'Hey Melanie, what can I get you?'

'I'll have a caramel latte with whip cream, thanks' I said handing over the money.

'So how are you today?'

'I'm good, a little tired I didn't get much sleep and the sleep I did get wasn't the best so a coffee high is what I'm looking forward to now.'

'Here you go' he said handing over my coffee.

I moved away from the counter finding a corner to stand in until a seat became available. I took a sip from the coffee and felt my taste buds come alive; it was amazing damn Oliver could make a good cup of coffee. About ten minutes later a seat became available. I made my way over there and took the seat. A while later when most of the students had gone back to TPU and the place was less busy, I built up my courage, and I walked up to Oliver.

'Hey, Oliver I was wondering if you could me?'

'How can I help?' Oliver asked.

'I was wondering, if you could tell me where I could find the Glass house?'

'Why do you need to know?'

'It's personal, so I would rather not go into it, so please can you help me or not?'

'Fine, it's over on Lot Street, I can take you there if you want?'

'Yes please if you wouldn't mind.'

Oliver handed me his car keys and told me to unlock the door and get in he would be out soon. I sat in Oliver's car which was really weird his windows were all blacked out, I couldn't see a thing. I wondered how Oliver could see anything, while driving. Oliver came out and opened the driver's side door and got in. We sat in silence as we drove through Morganville; it wasn't long before we stopped. Oliver switched the engine off and looked at me.

'Here we are, were right outside the Glass house.'

'Thanks' I said turning to go.

'Wait, will you do me a favour and tell Michael I said Hello'

'Sure'

I got out of the car, gave the tinted window a wave and Oliver drove off. I turned around to see that I was standing outside a rather large house not massive but easily had four to five bedrooms. It needed a paint job badly but other than that it was in good condition the garden needed some work and the picket fence looked like one strong wind and it would blow over.

I opened the gate and made my way up the garden path, mentally preparing myself for what was going to happen.

I knocked on the door and waited. A good looking young boy about nineteen, twenty with brown messy hair opened the door. He was wearing a Killers t-shirt and a pair of jeans with bare feet.

'Hi can I help you?' He asked.

'Umm... hi, I'm looking for Mr and Mrs Glass, do they live here?' I asked hopeful.

'Sorry they don't live here anymore.' he replied.

'Do they live near; I really need to speak to them urgently.'

'I'm sorry they don't live in Morganville anymore.'

I felt my hope shrivel up inside me; the boy must have seen something in my face because I saw concern flash across his face.

'Hey what's your name?'

'Melanie Johnson.'

'Nice to meet you Melanie I'm Shane, could you wait right out here I need to do something but I'll be back as quick as I can.'

'Sure.' I said. I waited for Shane to come back while facing away from the house and out into the street seeing the neighbours out in the garden and enjoying the sun, while I felt alone.

'Hey Melanie.'

I jumped when Shane came up behind me calling my name.

'Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, will you come inside for a moment.' I nodded following Shane into the house. When I crossed into the house I felt a pressure around me with a blast of heat which somehow felt like a hug. Weird, I think I'm going crazy. I followed Shane down a corridor and into a room where there was a boy sitting in a chair with a guitar on his lap. He looked up as he entered and I felt every bone in my body turn cold.

'Hey I'm Michael Glass; Shane here tells me you're looking for my parents. Can I ask why?'

'Umm..Because their my parents too.'


	5. Chapter 5

Michael just looked at me with a face full of shock, he looked like I had just come in here and given birth to an alien in the middle of the living room. This was the only way I could generalise the look on his face in my mind, a mixture of shock and disgust, 'Why the hell is he disgusted' I thought.

'I think you are one sick and twisted individual, there is no way, NO WAY IN HELL my parents have another child I would know if I had a sister, I'm telling you. So I don't know what game you're playing but it's twisted.' Michael practically shouted.

'Who the fuck do you think you are, I don't have to listen to this shit. I just came to meet the people who abandoned me, left me to be adopted, abused, abandoned again and put into care, When it is so clear to me that they were ok enough to bring up a son but not a daughter, did they not like girls, I just want to know why they gave me up!' I said practically shouting back into Michael's face.

'My parent's would never do that they would never give up a child; if you believe that my parents are yours you are crazy and wrong.' Michael was getting more angry and agitated I could tell because he was clenching his fists tightly by his side. I thought I saw his eyes flash red, just like that creep from yesterday but that would just be too weird I must be going g crazy!

'Hey Mikey, calm down man' Shane said putting his hand on Michaels arm.

'Look just be honest with us here, did Monica Morrell put you up to this, some sort of hazing because I will not take kindly to you doing this to my best friend.'

'No way in hell would I be doing anything because that bitch told me to do it, I'm telling you the truth, Here's my birth certificate.' I said handing Shane a piece of paper from my back pocket. Shane read the paper and then reread it.

'Your...Your birthday is March 15th 1990.' I nodded.

'No it can't be.' Michael said snatching the paper from Shane to read it for himself.

'You can't have been born on March 15th 1990 because...because that would make us...Twins.'

Twins, I'm a twin that just makes giving me away worse, did they feel like they had to separate us that they only wanted one child and they kept the son of course they would you need a boy too procreate and carry on the family name if they had kept the girl the name Glass would have disappeared after a long line of them. No wonder I had felt that, I was looking into a mirror when I first saw Michael I just thought it was family resemblance.

I had been standing there letting the news sink in, when Michael came up to me.

'Hey listen I'm sorry about that just now and I can see from your birth certificate that both my parents have signed it but I'm going to ring them now just to make sure, it's not that I don't believe you but you'll have questions for them but right now so do I.'

I nodded 'That's ok and you're right I do have questions I had a shit life up until I was ten, that's when the parent's I have now decided to adopt me and I need to know why they gave me up when they kept you.' I could feel myself start to get tears in my eye, l turned away and went to stare out the window looking directly at the light to stop myself from crying. One tear slide down I rubbed at it angrily.

A while later Michael came back, he walked over and put a hand on my shoulder.

'Please come and sit down.'

I followed Michael over to a set of table and chairs; we sat opposite each other looking directly into each other's faces. Shane must have left to give us some, time alone.

'I spoke to my parents, sorry our parents they confirmed that we are twins and you are there daughter. My mom and dad cried, dad never cries. Their sorry that they had to have you adopted...'

'Their SORRY I HAD to be adopted, like what the fuck HAD to be adopted what is with that shit. I don't give a fuck if they cried.' I said angrily.

'Hey who's shouting?' Two girls walked into the living room and I knew them.

'Claire? Eve?' I said staring at them in disbelief.

'Hey Melanie, how did you know we lived here, were you looking for me?' Claire asked.

'Ummm...not exactly I was looking for Mr and Mrs Glass.' I said looking at Michael unsure.

'You know Melanie?' He asked.

'Yeah she's the girl who went all Rocky Balboa on Monica, remember we told you. Why how do you know her?' Eve asked, a flash of emotion crossed her face, 'Jealousy' I thought she must be in love with Michael, their probably together and if not Michael must be clueless because she is smitten with him.

'Ah...turns out she's...she's my twin sister.'

They both looked at us with 'What the fuck' looks on their faces.

'You have a sister. How long have you known?' Claire asked.

'About two hours.'

Had I really been here two hours already it felt like minutes like I was stuck in a time loop, where time wasn't in motion and we were suspended waiting.

'I came here looking for my parents not knowing that they no longer lived in Morganville and found Michael it was a bit of a shock to both of us that were twins but its true but I still need answers, I'm sorry for shouting but I'm angry and I can't help but feel that way they kept Michael and left me to be dragged up and abused mentally and physically until I was abandoned again.' My voice started to quiver, tears threatening themselves again. I hated to cry it is a sign of weakness and weaknesses allow people power to pray on your vulnerabilities.

'Sorry, you don't need to hear my life story.'

'Listen I know why my parents gave you up, but there is something about the people who run Morganville that you need to know first. What do you know about the supernatural?'

'Supernatural like Witches, Vampires and Werewolves?' Michael nodded.

'Well there all fictional there is no such thing, there are some references to them in mythology but that's just...myth. I don't see what this has to do with why I was given up for adoption.'

'It will trust me, What if I told you that Vampires exist and that they run this town, that they tell the humans who live here how to live their lives.'

'You must be having a laugh, didn't I just say there was no such thing.'

In that instant Michael opened his mouth and I was shocked into silence as two fangs slide out of his mouth and his eyes turned red.

'OK...That is sooooo cool, so you're a vampire too?' I said leaning forward to get a better look. Michael looked at me with a face of confusion, putting his fangs away. He looked at Claire and Eve who were also looking at me as if I had just sprouted a pair of wings. I looked just in case you never know, now that I know there are vampires. Ah! so cool.

'I was not expecting that, you don't mind or care that there are vampires in the world and most of them reside in this town.'

'I LOVE vampires, they make the best characters in books and films, you can't get away from vampires at the moment there everywhere, so what if their real. OMG can you imagine how long some of them have lived, the history that they have been involved in this is so awesome.'

'Though this does explain what happened last night and I know that I'm not going crazy.'

'What happened last night?' Michael asked sternly. I looked up to see Shane walk in.

'Just some creep followed me and a girl last night from the diner, and I swore I had seen glowing eyes and when I kicked him In the balls he didn't flinch and he seemed to get in front of me all the time.'

'Kicking a vampire in the balls, stupid but badass.' Shane said approvingly.

'Hey I didn't know he was a Vampire but it had some effect on the situation even if it wasn't the down on the floor in agony look that I had originally planned but it was still effective in making sure that he came after me while the other girl went back to TPU.'

'You purposely wanted him to come after you?' Michael asked.

'Yeah, because I had a plan I knew after kicking him, he would enjoy coming after me so I shouted for Phoebe to run and I ran in the opposite direction, towards a shop which had lights on, which turned out to be a coffee shop but I did a quick glance behind me as I got closer to the door and realised the guy had stopped, he growled and then disappeared. That reminds me Michael, Oliver said to say Hello.'

Michael looked more angry at the mention of Oliver than he was earlier when we were shouting which shocked how could someone be so angry, especially to Oliver who had been nothing but nice to me.

'How do you know Oliver?' Michael asked through gritted teeth.

'Well I ended up in his coffee shop late last night after the incident, so I stayed there until closing because he offered to walk me back to the dorm and this afternoon I popped into say hi, and to try and find out where the glass house was. He actually drove me here, which was nice. Wasn't it?'

'I want you to stay away from Oliver, he's one of the oldest Vampires in town and isn't one to do favours for someone without wanting something in return.'

'Ok, I'll try but I'm going to go in there for coffee because man does he make a great cup, but I'll stay away from him and won't go to him for anymore help.'

'Good, now back to what I have been trying to tell you, Vampires run this town and humans can take up protection with them, but this comes with conditions. One thing that humans in this town must do whether they have protection or not is, pay taxes which in Morganville is paid in the form of blood donations. Vampires have complete control of the humans and their lives in this town.' Michael leaned over and grabbed my hand.

'My parent's told me about a law I had never heard of before, if twins are born they must be separated at birth one may stay to live with the family and the other must leave Morganville. My dad said they did not have a choice about which of us could stay and which had to be sent away, that decision was out of their hands. They are truly sorry for the life you had and would have in a heartbeat kept us both if they could have. They're going to come here to meet you but first they need permission of the Founder. '

Ok this was a lot to take in, first vampires, now this and who's this Founder? It pains me so much to see the look on Michaels face that look of pleading, pleading with me to understand that our parents had no choice, but I understand that they had no choice but it doesn't make up for everything that I had gone through in my life. It would be nice to finally meet them and get to know my parents, my brother. This sounds so weird; I have a brother, a twin. I looked down at our hands which were still held together, they looked similar but different; his hands were cool to the touch and pale. 'Most likely vampire characteristics' I thought. I looked up into his face and it struck me to the core every time I saw the same blue eyes staring at me, our hair colour was the same too and we had similar facial features.

'It's alright, I understand where your coming from, yes it hurts all the time when I think about being given away but at least now I have some understanding about why. So thanks for being here and helping me.' I smiled at him.

'I do have one question, who is the Founder and why do they need permission to come here?'

'The Founder is the person who created Morganville as a place of safety for Vampire kind and she is the one who made them give you up. We will need to tell her your here, but that can wait, will you stay for dinner tonight?'

'Yeah, I would like that.'

I stayed at Michaels that night after dinner falling asleep on the sofa and for one of the first times in my life I was content, not worrying about who my real parents were and asking myself why they gave me up. Michael, Shane, Claire and Eve, treated me like I was one of them even though I had just met them and this made me happy.


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke early the next morning, my muscles ached and I felt like utter shit from shit from sleeping on the sofa all night with my arm draped over the side of the sofa. No one was awake in the house so I decided to leave; I left a quick note for Michael with my number on. 'Shit it was weird to think I had a brother let alone that Vampires were real and not a thing of myth.'

I was walking through the early dawn sunlight, when I thought I could really use some coffee but I had promised Michael that I wouldn't go near Oliver, but seriously he had had me alone before and he hadn't tried to hurt me, maybe Michael was just being over cautious. I decided to go get some coffee, maybe Oliver wouldn't be working this early in the morning.

As I got closer to Common Grounds the sun was higher and the vast blue sky, God I love the sun, the way it rises at the beginning of a new day and my new day was fucking strange, I found out that vampires are real, my parents didn't want to give me up, I had a twin brother who had been turned into a vampire and I was now on my way to intentionally buy coffee from one of the oldest Vampires in town. Could my life get any stranger? In a matter of days my whole life had flipped on its head, but it was strange in a comforting sort of way, to know that I was no longer alone, though I had my adoptive parents who I loved it was nice to be able to get to know Michael, as well as Eve, Claire and Shane.

Common Grounds was pretty dead seeing as it was so early but there was a few people sitting down drinking coffee looking like zombies with their slow movements. Imagine if zombies were real too, I think that would be too weird even for me, especially if they did eat brains, I can imagine my reasonably above average intelligence being quite tasty. God did I just think that!

I made me way to the counter, wiping thoughts of Zombies from my mind and focused on the delicious smell of Coffee and the caffeine buzz I so needed. Behind the counter was Oliver, well what Michael didn't know wouldn't hurt him. I smiled at Oliver pretending that I didn't know anything so he wouldn't be suspicious.

'Morning Oliver, how are you I?' said smiling at him.

'Morning, I'm fine but you seem to be in extremely high spirits considering how early it is and without a caffeine fix.'

'I guess you are right I am in high spirits the sun is shining and today is a new day, however I may seem together but I am craving my caffeine fix so if I could get a tall caramel latte, that would be great.'

'Sure thing,' Oliver said going to work on my coffee.

While he was busy I started at him, not getting why everyone else said he was dangerous, he was a good looking man maybe mid forties, with dark hair with slight streaks of grey running though his hair. He was dressed in jeans, a grey top and a tie dyed apron on, and he had no obvious fangs that I could see and he had been out in the sun. I was staring so intently at Oliver that I hadn't realised he had caught me looking at him, I felt a blush rise in my face I looked down fishing the money I needed to pay out of my pocket. He put the coffee down on the counter and held his hand out for the money I placed the money in his hand and felt Oliver's finger gently graze my fingers. I felt my heart skip a beat, god all of a sudden it was hot in here. I grabbed my coffee and moved away from the counter.

Just then Eve walked in, and her eyes met mine, Crap I had been caught out, I quickly left common grounds heading to my dorm for a quick shower and a change of clothes before a full day of lectures. The morning went pretty fast, by lunch time I was starving from skipping breakfast and tired so I headed to the campus coffee shop. It was only when I was at the front of the queue that I realised that Eve had come straight from Common Grounds to work on Campus. I picked up a pre made sandwich and ordered my coffee.

'Hey Mel, go take a seat I'll bring it over.' I then heard Eve shout over her shoulder she was talking a break.

Eve came over to my table carrying to coffee's one for me and the other for herself, While I waited for the coffee I was mentally preparing myself for what Eve was going to say. Eve sat opposite me.

'You know Michael was pissed this morning when he woke to find that you had just fucked off this morning.'

I purposely took a bite from my sandwich biding my time 'I left a note, plus I couldn't stand the quite I just had to get out of my head a little plus I also had to go to the dorm to change for class.'

'Also what the hell happened to staying away from Oliver, you promised Michael, Oliver's dangerous, Michael's just trying to protect you.'

'Well has it crossed anyone's mind that I might not need fucking protecting, I'm capable of doing that myself and I find it a little hypocritical when if Oliver is so dangerous why do you work for him and how can Michael allow that if he won't even let me go there to buy coffee?'

'That is my choice; it has nothing to do with Michael.'

'Like it was my choice to go get coffee and that has nothing to do with Michael, I promised I would stay away from Oliver I never said I would give up going there for coffee, it's just hard luck that Oliver happened to be working. '

'Your Michael's sister of course he has something to do with it.'

'Your Michael's girlfriend so no why should he dictate my life and not yours, I'm my own person and I'm kind of fucking pissed off with the way this conversation has gone so I'm leaving and here's a message for Michael tell him to give me space I don't want to see him today. '

I got up and walked away leaving Eve sitting there, the afternoon dragged and I couldn't stop replaying the conversations with Eve in my head and thinking about Oliver and never seeing him as dangerous. By the time lectures had finished I was still pissed off and wanted to go out and get drunk. So it was my luck day when I bumped into James and he asked if I felt like going to a party tonight.

I was wearing a red check skirt, black spike heels with and tight fitting black top which showed just enough cleavage to be appropriate not slutty. I decided against wearing red lipstick and decided on a nude colour with smokey eye makeup. James was meeting me here at my room, so I quickly cleaned up a little making sure that all dirty laundry was piled together, not strewn all over the place. By the time James came I was already a little merry and invited him in for a drink before we left. We talked easily together.

'So second party of the academic year, you planning on going all Rocky Balboa on someone tonight, mainly Monica?'

'Little 'ol me, I am a lady, no lady would do anything so in appropriate.' I said in my most southern bell accent. He burst out laughing and I laughed with him.

'But a lady would never do this.' I said leaning into him and kissing him, his arms went around me pulling me tight against his body, when we broke apart we both breathless.

'I think we better get going before I decided that were not going to leave this room and I start undressing you.' James said seductively with a wickedly delicious grin on his face.

We left then, the party was in the same place as before, so we found it easily, the house was bouncing by the time we arrived, and we squeezed past people heading for the kitchen to get a drink. We stayed in the kitchen for a while James introduced me to some of his friends, and then James asked if I wanted to dance. We headed to the same room; we had danced in before the fight had broken out. We danced for over an hour stopping only to keep getting drinks, I was extremely tipsy and loving the buzz. James had gone to the bathroom, when we had been gone for at least 10 minutes, by that time I needed the bathroom, so I made my way up stairs, looking for James and the Bathroom. There were so many doors upstairs that I moved around opening doors and interrupting some very sexually frustrated individuals who glared at me for interrupting them. I was nearing a door which was slightly open when I heard a laugh and then in that moment I knew exactly who was in that room, Monica I would recognise that voice anywhere. I stopped by the door to listen, I put my head closer to the crack. Monica was sitting on the bed touching herself, her hands roaming all over her body. There was a guy in the room with his back to me; I couldn't tell who he was.

'I bet she's wondering where you are by now, you really should go back to her and remember our deal, you don't get to sleep with me until you have slept with her and I want the pictures.'

'I'll sleep with her tonight, she's already gagging for it a few more drinks and she won't be able to say no.'

My heart felt like it was lodged in my throat, I knew that voice it was James.

'Good I want her to be humiliated, when those photos come out, she will be ruined.' Monica said with a grin spreading across her face.

I backed away from the door, that fucking prick he was using me to get to Monica. We'll he's in for a hell of a shock. I quickly found the bathroom, preparing myself and my plan. I went back down stairs to find James standing around looking for me with two drinks in his hand. I waved at him, heading straight to him, I took the drink from him, taking a small sip, when he wasn't looking I tipped the drink he gave me into a plant pot and then made out I had downed it. I started to act really drunk, and decided to make him think I was gagging for him; I leaned in close whispering dirty thoughts into his ear while pressing my breasts up against his chest. I did this for about half hour but I sealed the deal when I asked him if he wanted to come back to mine.

When we were outside walking back, I pretended to need some help walking, so when I fell I dragged him with me falling on top of him. I forced myself to giggle and leaned into kiss him, pulling his t-shirt off over his head. I pinned his arms above his head using all my strength then discreetly I got a pair of handcuff I had found at the party from the waist band of my skirt I cuffed one of his hands and cuffed the other end to the fence behind us. I whispered to him to relax, that I would un cuff him soon. I moved down his body heading for his jeans, I unbuttoned them pulling them all the way down, taking his boxers with them leaving him naked from the waist down. I then used a lipstick from my bag to write 'Melanie's Bitch' on his stomach. Then I got up off him, he looked up into my eyes and I smiled.

'Say cheese for the camera, I would love to stick around and see who finds you in such a compromising position but I have to go whore myself out to Monica Morrell, oh wait that was you. Bye.' I walked off back to the dorms.

When I got to my floor, I had an uneasy feeling that I was being followed. When I got to my door, I span around quickly to look behind me. Someone came at me so fast; I was pinned up against the door by a body. A hand pinned over my mouth.

'I saw what you did just now and I have to say I was impressed, there is something about you I find hard to resist your made of harder stuff.'

I stopped struggling as he spoke, I knew who it was, it was Oliver. When I stopped struggling Oliver, moved his hand away, moving away slightly so I could see him fully. God he looked way hotter than he does normally his hair was tied back and he was dressed head to toe in black and it just made him look lean, tight and deadly. Maybe this is why they thought he was dangerous. My heart rate sped up looking at him and god I felt myself blush. Oliver's eyes looked bright, and he smiled making me feel like he knew something.

'Oliver, what are you doing here?'

'Well I just happened by when I saw you with that young man, but you seemed to handle yourself well, someone so sure of their sexual prowess, so sure he wouldn't refuse you.'

'I knew he wouldn't refuse because I knew his plan and I came up with a way to turn that plan around.'

'Well, I'm sure he is going to regret that decision, as well as Monica but she was the reason I came to find you, she is in my protection and you hurt her, I cannot allow that.' Oliver leaned into me putting his mouth to my ear, so close that I could smell his skin and feel his breath tickling my neck.

'I know the way you look at me, I see you blush; I feel your heart race and know that you find me attractive. Even now that I am here to threaten you, you do not care, you do not flinch and I can see that you are turned on. Do you want me Melanie?' Oliver took my ear lobe in between and gently nipped it.

I gasped. Finding my voice I said 'Do you want me Oliver?'

Daring to put my hands on his private area, his eyes lit up with hunger. He leaned into me, unlocked the door and pushed me into my room. He slammed the door shut and moved towards me pushing me gently down onto the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Light was streaming in through the crappy curtains, stirring me from sleep. I stretched out my body loving the tightness of used muscles; I felt a smile pull up at my mouth. God I had had sex with Oliver, and man was he good he really knew his way around a woman. Must be all the practice I thought to myself. I knew Oliver wasn't still here, not that I really expected him to be but it would have been nice to have him here, but who the hell am I kidding it was a one night stand not a declaration of love for Christ sakes.

Just then my phone started to ring. Who the hell was ringing on a Saturday morning, I don't know but there lucky I'm already awake. I still hadn't opened my eyes so I grabbed my phone with them shut not bothering with looking who was calling.

'Hello.' I said groggily.

'Well...Good morning sleeping beauty. I have to say that when I left you, you're lucky you looked so peaceful or I may have had my way with you again.'

'Oliver?' I asked still half asleep.

'Who else would have been leaving your room in the early hours of the morning?'

'Yeah no one...can I ask why you are calling and so early on a Saturday?'

'You better not tell anyone about last night.'

'As if and who the hell is going to believe me anyway.'

'Good.' He hung up.

AHH, it was too early for that conversation with señor psycho. I am so going back to sleep.

I fell back to sleep and woke up a lot fresher, I went for a shower put on my clothes and went out for some breakfast. When I left the dorms it was like every pair of eyes was following me, people were literally staring right at me. I quickly looked down, checking that I had clothes on, had a nip slip going on or a camel toe. Everything was fine what the fuck is everyone looking at. I carried on walking but then everyone carried on looking I was super pissed off. I walked up to some girl, who then tried to look away.

'Hey don't stop fucking looking at me now, what the fuck is everyone staring at?'

'Ummm... You're her?'

'I'm who?'

'You're Melanie, the girl who tied that guy up and left him last night.'

'Is that why everyone is staring at me because I left some jerk naked outside?'

'You don't know?'

'Know what?' I said exasperated.

'He's dead.'

'He's...what?'

'Dead, they found him this morning.'

'Dead...no, no he can't be he was alive when I left him.'

'I'm sorry but he has died and people are saying you killed him.'

'I killed him...they think I killed him? I didn't kill him.'

'Look I'm sorry but I can't say anymore except that the police might be looking for you.'

God my head was spinning, dead he couldn't be dead, he was alive and I didn't kill him. I started walking away from the girl and everyone staring at me was too much I took off running away from campus. I ended up on a bench in the park. So many thoughts were running through my head. I couldn't breathe; I'm going to pass out. Shit I shoved my head between my legs and concentrated on controlling my breathing.

What the fuck happened last night, why would someone kill James? To get revenge on him or to frame me? I didn't kill him but... my god would Oliver have killed him? Shit I have to go see Oliver. I got up and made my way to Common grounds being careful to stay as inconspicuous as I could which was quite hard given my outfit I may as well have had a sign over my head saying wanted by police arrest me with arrows flashing above my head. Damn it the one day I decided to wear a bright pink top with a black skirt with pink sparkly heels, but thankfully I did not see many people.

As I got to Common Grounds I saw a police car parked outside. Shit, I looked around and saw an alley which ran alongside common grounds. If I could slip in there I could ring Oliver and maybe get him to let me in the back door. However if he's trying to frame me, he could just turn me into the police. I quickly ran across the road and slipped into the alley. It was a wide alley so you could see straight down it, so I tried to stay in the shadows and went to the bottom and hid behind a bin. I fished out my phone and redialled the last number to phone me. It started ringing and on the second ring it was answered.

'Hello, why are you phoning me?'

'Oliver, are the police in there?'

'Yes they are, why?'

'They could be looking for me, could you come to the back door and let me in I'm hiding in the alley.'

'Why could they be looking for you?'

'I'll tell you when you let me in.'

'Why should I let you in?'

'I don't rely on people very often and it's not often I use this word but...Please?'

'Very well, I'll be right there.'

I stayed ducked down behind the bin, until I saw the door open, with Oliver standing in the doorway. I quickly got the door and shut it behind me.

'Thanks for letting me in, is there somewhere private we can go to talk?'

'Follow me.'

I followed Oliver into a room marked office. He sat down at his desk and I took the chair opposite him. God he looked good, why did he have to have this silver fox thing going on and all those hard angles on his face he just makes me weak at the knees. He nodded at me, which I took was his way of telling me to start telling him why.

'So umm... you know that guy from last night, he's umm...dead.'

'When you say dead?'

'I mean dead, never to breathe again and apparently I killed him. So now the police are looking to question me for a murder, and who wouldn't want to question me I mean I left him tied up and wrote Melanie's bitch on his stomach.'

'And what does this have to do with me?'

'I want to know if you killed him because it sure as hell wasn't me, I was with you and it's not like I can use that as an alibi now is it. So was it you?'

'Not that I appreciate the insinuation, but no it wasn't me and before you ask no it wasn't a vampire.'

'Then who the fuck killed him because they are sure as hell going to try and pin it on me!' I said practically shouting at Oliver. A small smile tweaked at the corner of his mouth. Great he's laughing at me.

'Thanks for laughing at me, I must be mad not to find this whole situation funny.'

'I'm not laughing at you, you amuse me because you're not afraid of me no one would dare to shout at me but you don't care do you.' Oliver got up and walked around his desk and stopped right in front of me.

'You like to flirt with death; you live for the pain of life.' He said while stroking my face. He slowly bent down and kissed me. He pulled me from the chair and crushed me to him, he quickly span around so I was up against the desk. He lifted me up onto the top and I wrapped my legs around him. Allowing him to come in closer, I moaned into his mouth when he nipped my bottom lip with his teeth and began to remove my clothes.

A while later, I was putting my clothes back on when there was a knock on the office door, I quickly looked at Oliver who used his hand to shush me and point to his side of the desk. Great now he wants me to get under the desk, I much prefer it when he wants me on top of the desk but I had to hide so I quickly crawled under the desk then Oliver sat down and positioned his legs so that they were around me under the desk.

'Come in.' Called Oliver. I heard the door open.

'I'm sorry to bother you sir but the police were here earlier but they are back and would like a quick word with you.' I heard a guy say.

'Let them in.' I Heard the door close as he left.

'What the hell Oliver you couldn't tell them to come back in 10 minutes, like when I'm not hiding under your desk.'

'Shut up, they're coming.'

Just then I heard the door open and someone came in.

'Sheriff Moses, what can I do for you?'

'Oliver, I'm here about a murder up at the university.'

'And this has what to do with me, it's not like I would care about the death of one mortal unless there was a waste of blood.'

'I want to know whether you have seen this girl. Not your opinion about his death.'

'She looks familiar I might have seen her in here from time to time, why is she important?'

'She was the last person seen with him and has since been missing no one has seen her since she left campus this morning and we know that she hasn't left town. I just want to talk to her about last night.'

'I'll keep my eyes open; if I see her I'll let you know.'

I heard the door open and close. Oliver slid his chair back allowing me room to crawl out.

'While I was under the table listening to that conversation I came to a decision... I'm going to turn myself into the police.'

'You're what?'

'Look I'm not going to mention you but I can't hide in here for the rest of my life, and I can't leave town so my only option is to go and answer their questions and before you ask I will leave you out of it. Now I'm going to sneak out the back way and turn myself in.' I turned towards the door.

'You might want to do all your buttons up and put your underwear on unless you were leaving these for me.' He said holding my underwear in his had I marched over to him and grabbed them from his outstretched hand when he pulled me in and kissed me. I let it continue for a little bit then pushed him back, though he barely moved it was like trying to move a bolder, so I moved my head.

'Oliver this isn't going to change my mind, so now if you would just hand over my underwear, I would like to get this sorted today.'

Oliver let me go and handed me my underwear, I put them on and headed for the door. I slipped out and made my way to the back door. I went out checking the alley was clear, I walked out onto the street and looked around there was no police around so I made my way to the local police station.

I walked in and went up to the front desk.

'How can I help?' The guy behind the desk asked not paying much attention to me.

'Umm I believe your looking for me my name is Melanie Johnson.' As soon as I said my name I saw the awareness of who I was and why people were looking for me.

'If you would just like to come through.'

I heard the door buzz and pushed it open.

'Follow me.'

He took me to an interrogation room; the room was bare except for a table and two chairs, a little camera in the corner and a one way window. So I couldn't see them but I knew they could see me. Pretty standard stuff, I knew my way around a police interrogation room, so I took the seat the police man offered me. After 10 minutes a woman came in she was an African American she had short brown hair, had a scar on her face but it didn't hinder her good looks.

'It's Melanie right? I'm Sheriff Moses.'

'Yeah my names Melanie Johnson.'

'So Melanie, I assume you know why you here?'

'I was told by someone on the campus about the death of a boy named James and that the police were looking to question me.'

'Yet you evaded police for several hours since you left campus this morning, where were you?'

'I was in shock when I found out I ran from campus not paying much attention to my surroundings I sat in I think it was a local park for a little bit, I had a panic attack so I was there for a while trying to calm down and then I had to walk, get away and think about last night.'

'You left a party with the deceased last night, we have witnesses to this fact and then he turns up dead chained to a post and with the word's Melanie's Bitch written across his naked body. Can you explain this?'

'I can explain most of it except for the fact that he is dead.' I said evenly trying to contain my temper which was building.

'Explain it to me from the beginning what happened that night.'

So I started to explain what happened explaining about James using me for the sake of someone else to get pictures of me naked to give to this person.

'Were you angry?'

'Your damn right I was angry I was fucking pissed but I had a plan.'

I then went on to talk about my plan with taking him down by stripping him down, handcuffing him and writing on his stomach.

'I have the photo on my phone but believe me when I say he was 100% alive when I left him nothing but a bruised ego.'

'What did you do after?'

'I went back to my dorm and was there the rest of the night and didn't leave again until this morning.'

'Can anyone confirm this?'

'No, what don't you get about me leaving my date handcuffed and naked. Even though he was a dick I wouldn't have wanted him dead, he was being manipulated by someone else.'

'Do you know who this person manipulating him was?'

'Yeah I know who it was...It was Monica Morrell.'


End file.
